Talk:Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer/@comment-29686889-20190520111923/@comment-38742974-20190902120937
" From what I can understand; Mercer's Body is still a Functioning Human Body even if the Virus present with Electricity regardless of the form often results in the locking down of a Human Body something of which would logically happen too Alex if his Body still functions like a Normal Human's." No, it results in muscle spasms and a loss of control. Meaning he can't attack. "Not only that, if those infected with the Virus like the various enemies that Alex and Heller face off against during the events of the First and Second Game had a Massive Weakness to Electricity, why wouldn't the Human Enemies be taking advantage of said weakness and utilizing electricity based artillery against Alex, Heller, and the Other Infected." Because that would be annoying as shit and make gamers hate it. If there's an obvious Doylist answer for why something isn't there, you can't use that to assume that there must be a watsonian justification for it too. "I'm not saying that the Weakness should be ignored however I don't think treating it like a major Weakness is viable since it's something that would logically affect anyone and especially when a Hydra that Heller fights in Prototype 2 get's shocked by Scientists and not only is it not visibily showing signs of being stunned but it continues moving and since this is in Prototype 2 (Where Alex is considerably stronger) wouldn't it be reasonable to assume that just like the Hydra, Alex can resist or adapt to being electrocuted?" No. Leaving aside that the Hydra is a completely different beast created from an entirely different strain of the virus, the fact that they were using stun batons on the thing just further solidifies the point - that the scientists know that using those things will make the creatures seize up and lose voluntary motor function, at least temporarily. But temporarily is all Cole needs for it to work as a suit of armor for him, since his electricity is both unvoluntary and perpetual, while the scientists stun batons needed to be powered up. If Alex cannot maintain an attack that makes contact with his skin, that nullifies all of his melee attacks from doing damage. Its like trying to punch a live wire - it doesn't matter how much you swing with, soon as you hit the wire, all of that electricity coursing through your veins is gonna make you recoil, so none of the force of that swing would hit beyond a tap. "Ice? Do you have any source for that?" Opening cinematic of Prototype, the scientists were using liquid nitrogen to keep the virus at bay, so it reacts strongly to extreme negative temperatures of about negative 200 celsius. The absolute coldest temperatures that Alex has ever survived is a deep dive into arctic waters, meaning he could survive swimming in saline water that was above its freezing point - so roughly negative 3 celsius. Cole can make a solid column of ice in a second, so he's dealing with temperatures FAR below absolute zero.